The Heir
by Yasona Black
Summary: QuiGon Jinn wishes to visit ObiWan's family. ObiWan doesnt, QuiGon finds out secrets that were never to be mentioned. Rating may go up
1. Going Home

_The Heir_

-

--

--

"But why Master? There is no point in going," Obi-Wan spoke in what was almost a pleading tone.

"Why don't you want me to go? Are you like some ruler of a corrupted planet that when you go back you have to take up the crown?" Qui-Gon joked.

"You know Master, I had no idea that you could say that all in one breath."

"I did—wait…you still haven't answered my question!" he shot back.

"Master, do you honestly think that I would be a ruler of a planet and not tell you?" Obi-Wan asked raising an eyebrow.

The Jedi master sighed. "Suppose not. Still, why don't you want me to meet your family?"

"Well, it's supposed to be 'I suppose not' whilst 'Suppose not' is a grammatical error in which you did not complete your sentence."

"You're stalling."

"Fine, we can go, and it's not like I have any choice in the matter."

"Of course you do; you chose to allow me to be your master."

------

That was the conversation they had before they departed to make their way to Obi-Wan's home planet of Aduro. A planet placed out in Outer Rim; one that even he had never heard of until the day before he asked to visit the home planet.

Qui-Gon sighed. His apprentice had not come out of his room during the whole time they had been in hyperspace. This visit was upsetting his padawan, but he knew that it would be good for his padawan to see his family. Yoda had thought so too, however knowing what the little Jedi Master was up to, was always hard to figure out; many times, well most times, it would be indecipherable.

His padawan needed to come out of his room, and as if on cue Obi-Wan walked in as he thought that.

"Hello Master, I am sorry for my behavior before we left and when I got on board," Obi-Wan apologized with a sheepish smile set upon his face.

"It's quite alright Padawan, I merely want to visit your family, I've never met them before and most Masters meet their padawans family not too long after they've taken them."

"We've been busy," Obi-Wan said.

"You never told me either," Qui-Gon pointed out.

Obi-Wan merely looked down at his feet.

"I suppose I'll find out all this secrecy for when we arrive," Qui-Gon said hoping to get something out of his padawan.

"Well, there is one thing you need to know before you meet everybody," Obi-Wan spoke up.

"What is that?"

"Well, umm…see…Aduro doesn't like outsiders, and you cannot ignore or reject their customs no matter how stupid they are."

"Well that might help," he answered wryly. "What happens if you don't?"

"Please Master, don't break the customs."

"Alright, I promise Padawan, I wont ignore or reject their customs."

"Thank you."

"Oh, and we should be getting off right about now," Obi-Wan said moving towards the cockpits. "And, you cant let anyone know that you're a Jedi, they don't like it in the city of Metuo!"

"Now he tells me," Qui-Gon muttered under his breath.

--

--

Metuo was not anything that Qui-Gon Jinn had expected. It was far from grungy; it was as if the word grungy never even existed during the time that was used to build the city. The houses on the streets looked to be at least three to four stories high and those were merely the smallest ones. The houses had clearly been predestined as they sat across each other and next to each other in the same amount of space. It was not the giant buildings that lived on Coruscant and neither did the houses resemble those on Tatooine.

"Padawan, which of these houses are yours?" he asked curiously, how the boy could tell was a mystery to him; each house were the same light blue color standing on a light green lawn, and each lawn had a tall oak tree upon it. The only thing that was different were the sizes; ranging from 3 to 6 stories. Oak trees were rarely seen in the inner rim.

"Umm…you'll know when you see it, you can't miss it…" he trailed off.

"I get the feeling you're hiding something from me," Qui-Gon said.

Obi-Wan turned with a troubled expression only to meet a sparkle in his master's eyes. He grinned, his eyes showing no happiness.

"What makes you say that?"

"Maybe the way you haven't told me anything about your family, and somehow I cant miss a house when only every house I have seen has looked exactly the same?"

"Well…I…umm…"

They continued walking in silence; the Jedi Master had given up, he would not win this battle. The street began to turn and as they walked through it their eyes met a house unlike the others.

In fact, Qui-Gon Jinn was not convinced that you could call it a house. It stood twice the size of the tallest houses. It was gold, how exactly, he was not sure. A thick metal gate encircled the house and the four giant oak trees that sat upon a darker green grass than that of the other lawns.

"Well…Master…welcome to my home?" Obi-Wan asked unsurely.

"You weren't kidding…" he muttered. He noticed that Obi-Wan would not meet his eyes, shrugging it off on a case of nerves he began to walk to the metal gate. "Well, they seem to have personality."

"That isn't the half of it," Obi-Wan muttered under his breath.

--

--

--

A/N: Well, I don't own the story and I should be working on the Obi-Wan and English Muffin Story, but I've been lazy and having a hard time finding more serious JA fanfics. **sighs at lack of updates on JA** (muse hits Yasona Black on top of head what about you ) Well I think I've covered everything.


	2. Family

The Heir  
PG  
Disclaimer: I don't own SW or JA

-

--

--

Whatever Qui-Gon had expected, this wasn't even close. Obi-Wan's mother, Adele Kenobi, and his father, Michael Kenobi, were much like the houses he had seen on the streets. Formal, clean, and eerily close to perfect. The white button down blouse and the gray skirt that Adele was wearing were both free of wrinkles and stains. The blouse was buttoned to the top collar button and the skirt went down just below the knees coming to meet gray and white stockings. Michael wore a gray tunic just as clean and perfect as Adele's.

The atmosphere was eerily calm, stiff and unbending. Qui-Gon was beginning to see why Obi-Wan didn't want him to come. His parents did not react with happiness and hugs, but instead, a mere grunt and nod; their clothes may have been perfect, but their manners were far from what he had expected. Adele had merely said that supper would be served soon and they could talk then.

They were now sitting at the table and Qui-Gon noticed that Obi-Wan hadn't even touched his plate; in fact, the boy was staring at his mother, his eyes piercing hers.

"Where is Owen?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, who?" Michael Kenobi asked.

"Where is my brother?"

Qui-Gon was shocked; Obi-Wan had never said anything about a brother. However, this was not his place, not at this moment. Soon he realized that there hadn't been any answer. Both Kenobi's merely looked down at their plates.

"Is he with Keira? Did you send him there also?" Obi-Wan asked, his face calm, but Qui-Gon could feel the anxiety building up in his padawan. He sent soothing waves of calm towards his padawan who did not look at him, his eyes now piercing his father's. Qui-Gon had never seen such depth into those eyes before; it was as if green and blue were swirling together. He would have much to talk about with his padawan.

"Kiera doesn't exist. She's not real Ben," Adele said to Obi-Wan calmly.

"Ben isn't my name. You sent her away, the day before the Burning Day. You sent her away because she wasn't like you, just like you sent me away. Did you send Owen away on Burning Day?" The way in which Obi-Wan spoke was an angry, yet silky voice. His master had never heard him speak like that before.

"Owen is not his name. It was wrong of us to listen to a freak. Your brother's name is Raoul, and he is not a freak, he will not only become the heir, he will be the eldest son that we always wanted. Unlike you and that girl. Besides Burning Day is coming soon," Michael Kenobi shot back.

Had Obi-Wan been holding a fork, Qui-Gon was sure that he would have thrown it, fortunately Obi-Wan merely stood up and began to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Adele asked.

"To see the rooms," Obi-Wan replied without turning around.

"Excuse me," Qui-Gon said as he rose from his seat.

/_ There was smoke everywhere. Spots of red decorated the barren ground. Above the din of the screaming frantic cloud was the sound of a child crying. _

"_You are not my burden anymore! Go with the Jedi over there!"_

"_Momma, I don't wanna go, please!"_

"_You are dead to me Ben. Go!" /_

He had found the boy, but no trace of the mother. He had found Obi-Wan when he three years old. He never knew.

He had followed Obi-Wan to a black steel door. A silver serpent eating its tail was made onto the door. Obi-Wan placed his hand on the blue palm lock and the serpent's tail came out of the mouth and the door opened.

Obi-Wan glanced at Qui-Gon. "They couldn't have changed the lock without me, so I can only assume that it has stayed the same."

Qui-Gon looked into the room and gave a low whistle as he looked at Obi-Wan with an incredulous look. "This is your room?"

"No, that's why the door opened up for me and nobody else."

"Respect, Padawan."

Obi-Wan did not answer.

Qui-Gon was in awe at his padawan's room. It was more like a corridor than anything else, marble statues were aligned at the sides, lights looking up to show the faces of men and women. Each figure held up a smaller figure in the right hand whilst the left held a wooden torch.

"I don't like my room."

Qui-Gon looked at Obi-Wan who was walking down towards a white chair, throne, actually. He caught up with Obi-Wan, who was now looking at the inscriptions carved into the ebony chair.

"What does it say, Padawan?" He could tell that Obi-Wan knew the language that was written.

"For the child of disgraceful union  
Of who will come to be the Heir  
What we hold true and dear  
He who will destroy the last demon  
With his deep strong white power."

Obi-Wan lightly ran his finger over the arm of the sallow chair. "My parents have waited for years for their so-called last demon to be destroyed. That's why they let me in today. They're waiting for their savior."

"So-called demon?" Qui-Gon asked gently; he hadn't heard his padawan say so much about his family before.

"Metuo translates directly 'to fear,' or 'to dread,' or 'to be frightened of.' Aduro means 'to set fire to,' 'to kindle,' or 'to burn.'"

"Burning Day, what is that?"

"Did you wonder why there is no one on the streets? Why there aren't any children running around? That is what fear of the unexplained did to this world. It must have been Burning Day a few days ago."

The Jedi Master was rendered speechless.

"You found me on Burning Day; they couldn't burn me. I was to be their white light, their savior. My mother found out about my powers the day before and brought me away from the pyres. She said I wasn't her burden anymore."

Something clicked in Qui-Gon's head. "You, you're the…"

"Yes Master, I am the Heir, and the last demon is my twin sister, Kiera."

-

--

--

A/N: well, that was mean of me…oh well…I swear the story will pick up pace eventually, but there's not gonna be much humor in this story anymore. Sorry for the wait for the update. Hope u liked it.


	3. Explanations

The Heir  
PG…for now…  
Disclaimer: I do not own SW or JA  
A/N: I am soooo sorry for the wait. I realized I had nowhere to go because the story is still forming in my mind. Enjoy!

-

--

--

/ _Something clicked in Qui-Gon's head. "You, you're the…"_

_"Yes Master, I am the Heir, and the last demon is my twin sister, Kiera."/_

A long pause seemed to linger heavily in the air. "I don't understand," Qui-Gon said. Not for the first time, he was utterly confused but now he was also quickly regretting his decision to meet Obi-Wan's family.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Master," he said, "look at the smaller figures in the statues hands."

Each figure had a lithe body and looked like humans except for the eyes, which were circular and all one color due to the crimson jewels. "They don't look that much different from any other human…except for the eyes," Qui-Gon said.

"They aren't," Obi-Wan responded, his voice hollow, "the demons are different because they…we…we have…powers that they don't. They don't trust us and think we should all die before we can wreck havoc on the galaxy."

Qui-Gon shuddered at his padawan's tone and the carelessness of how he spoke about what was happening. He chose not to mention anything. "What powers? I've never seen you use any powers…well…apart from your jedi training."

At that Obi-Wan allowed a small grin to pass, but to his master's disappointment, it faded away quickly. "I guess I never really wanted to use them. I was afraid. I felt like I was some sort of freak for being able to do these things. When I was younger, every once in a while it would spring out from nowhere. I would find myself staring at a part of the crèche and once it kind of sort of caught on fire."

"That was you?" Qui-Gon exclaimed. "The Council had no idea what had happened. They still don't know what happened!"

Obi-Wan's face burned bright red. "I didn't mean to, just like I didn't mean to burn all the food in the kitchens a couple of weeks ago."

"Wait a minute…a couple of weeks ago? I thought you said you lost control when you were younger?"

"Well, I learned to control it for the most part…"

"Padawan," Qui-Gon began but Obi-Wan interrupted him.

"But I've rarely done it since!"

"Since a couple weeks ago!" Qui-Gon was very quickly getting a headache; his padawan was some sort of 'heir,' had powers he had never heard about, and was quickly finding out that Obi-Wan was responsible for much of the wreckage of the Jedi Temple that had been redone.

"No, since I was young, in crèche."

"Padawan," he began again. "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

Obi-Wan looked at the floor. Qui-Gon lifted his chin up to meet his eyes, his eyes glittered with shame. "I'm sorry, Master."

"For what, Padawan"

"For all these years of lying to you, of never telling you anything about this. And for doing everything in my power to keep you from finding out."

"My padawan, it is not your fault and you do not need to be sorry; had I been in the same position I most likely have done the same thing. However, can you tell me what we do now? I must admit, I do not know much about this planet or its history. I believe a native to this place would know what to do better than a stranger."

"I need to find my brother. Find out what happened to him and what they're training him to do."

Qui-Gon was taken aback at how quickly his padawan took charge. He would be a great leader one day.

The temple was a fairly new one, white marble spiraled into a circular dome and spires seemed to try to reach the clouds. Qui-Gon would have whistled had he had that skill; it was something he kept quiet about although Obi-Wan had tried numerous times to teach him how to, but he was a stubborn man. Qui-Gon shook himself out of his reverie as they approached the doors…and the guards. "Do you have a plan, padawan?" he asked.

"Plan? What plan?" Obi-Wan said in mock confusion. Joking aside he said, "I'm just going to walk through the doors. You know, like how most people get through buildings, through the doors."

Qui-Gon prayed that Obi-Wan honestly had a plan. He trusted Obi-Wan with his life, but many of his padawan's plans had been quite suicidal. Obi-Wan grinned as he sensed what his master was thinking.

They approached the guards, two guards to be exact; each one wore white flowing robe and held a crossbow. Their faces were covered with the same white material so that only their eyes could be seen. "Halt," came both voices.

Obi-Wan walked up to the guards, his posture erect. "I am Ben Kenobi. You will let me pass." The fear was evident in the guards' eyes. "Yes, your Highness. Forgive us for our rudeness."

Obi-Wan said nothing as the doors opened and began to walk through with Qui-Gon at his side, who let out a sigh of relief he hadn't even realized he was holding; this world was full of more secrets than he ever expected to find out about his padawan.

Inside the temple was the same white marble as the outside. It was eerily clean, just as it was at the Kenobi house, or whatever they called it. There were stairs leading to a white marble throne and Qui-Gon could see a figure on the throne, however it was impossible to decipher whom it was; the stairs were so high.

Obi-Wan continued marching forward towards two more guards, both dressed in the same robes but carrying vibroblades. The guards crossed them as he approached. Not to Qui-Gon's surprise, Obi-Wan looked nonchalantly at the vibroblades and looked from the weapons to the guards. "I am Ben Kenobi." Their eyes widen in surprised and quickly uncrossed the vibroblades, letting him pass. However, they crossed again when Qui-Gon tried to follow him.

Obi-Wan turned to the guards and spoke in a language that Qui-Gon had never heard of before. "Sapientes laete vivunt." Whatever Obi-Wan had said it worked and they let him through. He walked the stairs with Obi-Wan and the form of the figure sitting on the throne seemed to take shape. It was a boy a couple years younger than Obi-Wan and the resemblance was striking. However, the boy's hair just brushed his shoulders and his eyes were a deep brown, but other than that, the two looked almost the same.

"Ben," the boy said, his voice flat and accusing.

"Hello Owen," Obi-Wan said.

-

--

--

A/N: That was cruel of me to leave it there, but I honestly don't know how this next scene is going to play out. Please Review, I find them encouraging and helps me write more quickly. Oh, and I know I said there wasn't going to be all that much humor in the story, but it just wont go away, so I'm going to try to balance the humor and the angst. Trust me angst lovers…its coming!

Translations:

Sapientes laete vivunt – Wise men live happily


End file.
